


Spontaneous Valentine's Day

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cupido´s work, Dessert, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren had his Valentine's date cancelled and Levi never had one, but when he sees him there so beautiful, alone and sad, he decides to do something about it, something spontaneous.One shot/Ereriren/Valentine's Day/Fluff/Romance
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Spontaneous Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing this story!  
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.  
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.  
> Give it love, please, you can read calmly that there are no tears, no dramas, no pains. For those of you who were waiting for the Completely Broken act, it comes out tomorrow, I didn't arrive today, a thousand pardons. Stellar kisses!  
> ________________________________________  
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they are Isayama Hajime's, the story is my complete invention.  
> Warnings: For the moment nothing except some high-flown words and vulgar language, that's all.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"Precisely a man is a poet when he can be,_ **

**_spontaneously and naturally, what he is."_ **

****

**_JUAN RAMÓN JIMÉNEZ_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Levi leaned against the wall behind the counter, sighed softly, he was tired, that day they had a lot of extra work and of course it was fucking Valentine's Day.

A commercial date set to take money from the poor unwary, the masses.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the figure of the boy at the end of the room playing with the rim of his glass, his pretty brown face showed an expression of sadness and disappointment. There were still a few couples here and there, finishing their desserts and lavishing each other with cuddled, in another hour they would close the hall, and the pretty boy had been sitting for over three hours. From time to time he glanced absent-mindedly at his cell phone. He had received a call a while ago, not that he was a gossip but he had inadvertently heard how the other person canceled the appointment.

Most people would have gotten up and left when faced with such an event, but the pretty boy stood there, watching the candle in the centerpiece melt as well as his hopes for a pleasant evening, legs crossed and eyes sad. It wasn't his problem, but... how to say it? Somehow it hurt, it made him uncomfortable, it was like those little thorns that you get embedded in your fingers and even if you try there is no way to get them out.

And then what was he supposed to do? How pathetic! A guy in his thirties trying to comfort a young man in his twenties that he doesn't know, that he doesn't know what happened to him, that has nothing to do with him at all.

Levi had worked in that restaurant for more than ten years, his functions rotated according to the need, he could be a dishwasher, a cashier, a janitor, a waiter, even once he had been put to cook because the chef was sick, he adapted, like a chameleon, although in general his job was to wait on tables, especially that day when the restaurant had been at full capacity, there were even people waiting outside. Ah, the damned cupid.

It wasn't a high-class restaurant, but it wasn't small-time either, it had its own thing. Getting a reservation was relatively easy, except on these occasions so he deduced that the boy would have booked well in advance and all to stand there having just a glass of wine while love blossomed around him.

Levi had seen many people eat alone, had witnessed arguments, feasts, declarations of love and war, you name it, and was rarely moved by any of it. Though he tried to ignore it and go about his business, he couldn't, there were like threads inside his chest pulling and tugging, demanding to be tended to, but what the fuck could he do?

After turning it over for a long time and with the last three couples left, he went to the kitchen. Everyone was exhausted, they had already done most of the cleaning, the rest would probably be done tomorrow because it was getting late.

“Levi," said Erwin, the owner of the place, "I don't want to do this to you, but it's your turn to close today”.

And he put the key in the pocket of the black apron the man was wearing while he looked at him with compunction, yes of course, he didn't want to but he had done it anyway, he had condemned him to stay until the end of everything.

“At least let me come in later tomorrow," he grunted in reply.

“Sure, sure, in fact, take half the day off in compensation”.

The blond was demanding but also understanding, Levi sighed and nodded. Petra, one of Chef Nikolo's assistants, yawned without much disguise and wiped her forehead. One by one, all the employees left the premises. He had to pick up the last tablecloths, sweep up a little and that was it.

When the kitchen was empty, he went to rummage through the refrigerators, the boss always allowed him to serve himself and the employees whatever they liked, but the truth is that he was not a big eater. He rummaged around until he found a little cream dessert on a cookie base, it looked like a kind of mini cake, but on its own on a white plate it looked a bit bland, so he cut some mint leaves and made a heart. Cheesy. But hey, what difference did it make? At most he would leave it there untouched and as an employee he couldn't dare to do more.

He hesitated for a few seconds between doing it or not doing it, normally his reason always won when it came to making decisions, but today it seemed to have vanished, he felt like doing something different, he definitely could not go to sleep peacefully if he did not try... I don't know, to do something "more".

He fixed his hair in front of an aluminum sideboard in the kitchen and took the plate, with that air of elegance he had, he walked to the lonely boy and deposited it in front of him. The young man for the first time seemed to come out of that bubble of air where he was trapped and focused on him with his huge green eyes. How could anyone have dared to stand up such a celestial creature? If Levi ever found out who it was, he'd go running to smash her or him face in, male or female.

“Compliments of the house," was all he said at the diner's doubtful look.

“At this hour?”, asked the young man with a subtle smile that for Levi was like a tremor, but not in his feet, but in his chest.

He shrugged his shoulders, because after all, he was not good at lying. The boy looked at the plate for a few seconds, turned it around to look at it from various angles, took a picture of it with his cell phone and finally picked up the fork to taste it. Apparently the taste was to his liking because he smiled indulgently. A full, cheek to cheek smile and then Levi knew it, the fucking cupid was still at large, the fucking alluding, meddling, meddling lizard.

The boy looked at him and after swallowing he kept smiling.

“It's delicious, thank you very much”.

“Y-you're welcome”.

“Waiter!”, said one of the couples and they interrupted his delight, the feast he was having of being able to take a closer look at that sea of glittering pearls that were the young man's teeth.

He excused himself and went to bring them the bill, as well as the other couple, the third had already paid and left, for the first time in his whole life he was begging the fucking customers to stay a while longer, a while longer for all the dams gods!

The second couple left him a proper tip and they left, there was only one left. From the bar he tried to pretend he was drying some glasses (which were dry), just so he could admire how the young man was no longer sad and was enjoying his dessert like a kid with a new toy. He should have taken it to him earlier, but it hadn't occurred to him. He wasn't good for that kind of romance and such. He'd tried it stuff, the couple of thing, not that he minded the loneliness but, sometimes it felt nice to be held hands, kissed and such. But apparently he had some sort of knack for ruining everything, he was very clumsy, he'd been told, and like a dog being scolded for shitting on the carpet he'd gotten used to avoiding anything to do with love.

Wait. Why the fuck was he thinking about love now? Trying to comfort a poor forsaken soul had nothing to do with love or those complicated issues, so he thought at least until that day.

To his misfortune the last couple left and the young man stood up and approached to thank them again and leave after paying. Levi left the counter and although he opened his mouth nothing came out, as just then the young man turned around and froze, like when you are caught in the act of mischief and you are caught red-handed.

“Oh, were you going to tell me something?”, said the young man when he saw the waiter with his mouth open.

“Hey, we hope you could come back soon, anytime”.

Did you see? Clumsiness at its best, or shyness, or a ridiculous mixture of both.

“Sure, I'll be back”.

And he left. Levi sighed again and rubbed his face, he didn't know why, but he wanted to beat himself up, for not being lucid enough, for not possessing enough vocabulary (or courage) to say anything else, but what? He would have liked to talk a bit with the young man, to know his name at least, maybe that's why he had written his name and number on the payment ticket he left the young man, although he saw with disappointment how the young man didn't even look at it to put it in his pocket. Would he ever see it?

As he mopped the floor he spoke aloud.

“Listen to me, you fucking scamming bat," he spoke to Cupid if you hadn't noticed, "you'd better use your witchcraft to let that boy know at least that I left him my phone number, damn it, do something, damn it! Coward, you always go around scattering your arrows and fuck people, or I´ll shit on you!”

Once he was done, he closed everything and when he went down the four steps that connected him to the street he almost fell down from the shock, his legs turned to noodles and he almost went flat on his face if it wasn't for a pretty young man who reached out to grab him by the arm.

And if Levi thought that god's smile was beautiful, he would have to say that his eyes full of concern were glorious. Apparently it was talking to him and at last his brain connected with his body and he was able to straighten up.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes... slip...”

Someone teach him to talk again, he just stood there like a sad lifeless squid, not knowing what to do or say, good thing the other one wasn't that clueless.

“I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to, it's just that, well, I really wanted to thank you for the gesture, I noticed that all the employees had left and... I'm not going to tell you how horrible this day had been until... The dessert was amazing, so thank you”.

“Of course, I mean, no problem, you didn't scare me, I was just surprised, were you waiting all this time?”

“I don't have anything else to do and, I'm sorry I'm holding you up, it's already too late”.

“No, no, actually neither do I, well, uh...” he looked at his watch.

“Well, I'll leave you, have a nice evening, thanks again, see you”.

“Wait! Uh... do you have a name?”

If he had a frying pan in his hand he'd give it to him on the head, without hesitation. The boy smiled, pleased.

“Eren”.

“I have a secret, sometimes after working so much, I go to this place to have a coffee, they are open all night and the coffee is very good, it's better than ours, but don't tell my boss, he gets green with envy”.

Something good he was doing because the pretty young man was laughing with encouragement.

“So, should I buy you a coffee as a thank you?”

“No, I didn't mean you owe me a coffee, you don't owe me anything”, noticed the young man lower his gaze and the smile was lost, oh no, no, no, it was happening again, fuck protocol. “Eren, listen, you don't know me and I don't know you, but I'm very bad, what do I say bad, I'm lousy at this... talking, I don't know, it doesn't matter, let's go for a coffee”.

Levi sighed defeated and Eren smiled again.

“Okay, let's go, but first I'd appreciate if you tell me your name”.

“Yes, it's Levi, just like that”.

“And what about just like this?”

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren raised his hands.

“I was just kidding, sorry," Eren said.

“Yeah, I got it, I'm just not much of a laugher, but it's a good one”.

They walked to the café in silence, Levi didn't even know what to say or what to do, it was like putting his fishing rod in the ocean and boom, suddenly he had Moby Dick at his feet, even he couldn't believe it, that finally for doing what he felt things had turned out well for him. Or so far at least.

They drank two extra-large sugar lattes with a doughnut they got for Valentine's Day, the girl pointed out the advertisement, one doughnut per couple. Eren received it with that huge smile that looked spectacular on him. Levi made a mental note to himself, figuring out since when smiles were addictive.

“So you got stood up”.

It wasn't a question, a strong start, no spin, as he was, Eren was resigned.

“Well, I didn't really have much hope of he coming in the first place”.

“It's a crime to leave you waiting like this, if you want my opinión”.

Eren inhaled the comforting aroma of the coffee and took a sip, who knew that a day that looked like crap was turning into a great one in no time.

“What about you? Do you have someone to celebrate your Valentine's Day with?”

“No, I don't do those things”.

“Maybe not now, but maybe before?”

“I'm a weirdo, I've never celebrated St. Whatever, it just seems like an excuse for merchants to empty people's pockets”.

“So I just broke your tradition, I guess”.

“Mmm? What do you mean?”

“Like it or not, we're celebrating Valentine's Day at this very moment and there's nothing you can do about it. Take responsibility, you started it the moment you gave me that dessert”.

Levi went blank, his heart was racing and he didn't know where he was going or what it was all about, but one thing was for sure, he liked it a lot.

“Okay, I'll make an exception for you, Eren”.

They spent the rest of the night talking, everything flowed correctly, when Levi felt cornered in some alley of the conversation Eren came to his rescue, his answers that so many times had been criticized as parsimonious, bitter, were a cause for celebration for the young man. So comfortable were they that they didn't even notice when the sun began to dye the horizon pink before their imminent return. By then they were carrying a mocachino and a strong americano, and another donut.

They walked calmly, side by side, as if they had known each other all their lives, all the lives in existence, all the centuries.

“Could you give me your number?”, asked Eren when they were arriving at the main avenue, and the sun was scorching their eyes from the previous night out.

“Yes, you see, actually I had already given it to you but you didn't notice it," he admitted swaying on his feet and feeling nervous again.

“When?”

“At the restaurant, I put it on... on the payment ticket, ahem”.

Eren's eyes widened to their widest and he rummaged in his pockets until he found the paper, he laughed, infecting the shorter one.

“And I thought I'd made the first move, geez”.

They accompanied each other for a few more minutes until the beautiful young man stopped a cab, before leaving they agreed to write to each other and see each other again. Eren got into the car, but immediately got out and taking the waiter by surprise, grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him on the mouth. Levi reacted a few seconds later and took the opportunity to enjoy that magical moment while standing on his tiptoes and holding on to Eren's raincoat. He felt that effect called "butterflies in his stomach" contaminate him everywhere and then he believed in everything, the cheesy phrases, the poems, the balloons of hearts and cupid's son of a bitch, it was real as he would have never believed it before.

After that memorable kiss, where they were both stunned, Eren gave him a new smile, a smile only made for him and then he left.

After Levi got home, fed his parakeet and took a shower, already tucked in his bed, he noticed there was a message from a new contact:

**"Maybe I didn't make the first move, but I made the last move on this date. I'll wait for many more, thanks, Levi."**

“That's enough, pink bat, you got me, you got me!”, he shouted as he kicked his feet on his bed full of enjoy.

This time he wasn't going to hide or evade it, true love was the most beautiful... and spontaneous thing.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
